A New Enemy?
by Cat61
Summary: What's a fan of the show to do when dropped into the Duck's dimension, along with the power to make things happen? Mayhem, of course....and easy buttons! Possible duck pairings in future, T rating for now, may go up later.
1. I'm where!

A New Enemy?

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Mighty Ducks, the Animated series, nor any of the original characters. I make no profit on this (except my own enjoyment). Back evil lawyers! Any other characters are mine, with the exception of some I may borrow from other authors (only with permission). If you decide you wish to use my character, please e-mail me and I'll be happy to lend her to you. I'll say it right now, no killing her off:-P

Author's Note: Ok, my first attempt at MD fanfiction, and many years in the making. I can't tell you how many origin stories I went through before I finally decided on an idea that seemed more plausible. There may or may not be OOC-ness, I haven't decided yet. For the record, I don't consider my character a Mary-Sue, she's certainly not perfect, although she does become powerful. If you do not like alternate characters, please do not read this story. Any flames regarding her presence will be deleted, ignored, or made fun of at my discretion. I do attempt to thoroughly check for spelling and grammar mistakes, I may miss something. I accept all constructive criticism (not random flames.) Now, for the record, I'm nervous about this posting, so please be gentle. Please note: There will be some things that the reader will not understand, there are parts of this story that will be explained later. The story starts in a different universe……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy flopped down in a chair to watch one of her favorite shows. It really was a shame, she mused, that the shows were all reruns, but still, she liked watching the Mighty Ducks. Like any major fan, she toyed with writing stories and making new characters, naturally putting herself in once in a while. But things like that couldn't happen; her life was as normal as anyone else's, so she thought. What she didn't know, was that today, things were going to change, in a big way.

When the show was finished, she got up, and moved to turn off the TV. She tried to push the button in, only to find that she couldn't move her hand, either to push it in or take her hand away. A pulling feeling began happening in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes as the feeling got stronger, making her feel nauseous. When the feeling dissipated, she opened them, only to find that she was outside, on a wide city street. Palm trees lined the road, and the air was much warmer than it had felt when she had been outside last. Where was she? She wandered down the road, trying to determine where she was. A man came walking down the road, which was otherwise strangely empty.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you tell me where I am, please?" she asked, smiling as sweetly as she could.

"You're in downtown Anaheim, miss. Are you a tourist? Can I give you directions to someplace, maybe?"

"A-A-Anaheim? Are you kidding me!" she exclaimed.

"Nope, you're in Anaheim." he smiled, thinking that she was simply having fun. "Anaheim, California, home of the Mighty Ducks….are you alright?" he added, noticing that she was looking pale.

"Yes..yes, I'm fine. Could you possibly give me directions to the park?" she listened with half an ear to him rattling off the directions, her mind on the impossibility of the situation. How could she possibly be in Anaheim all of a sudden?

A few minutes later, she was heading towards the park, taking a look around to make sure all of this was real. A billboard stopped her cold. It was advertising Duck Dogs at the Pond. She knew this sign; it was the one the Migrator always popped out of when the Ducks were driving out of the Pond on their way to fight crime. She could feel a panic attack coming on. Taking a deep breath, she made herself continue to the park. There was no sense in panicking yet, right? She'd probably just imagined it, yeah, that was it.

She managed to stave off the pacing for a good five minutes. Now she was trying to rationalize the situation. Okay, so, she was in Anaheim, and in another dimension apparently. The Ducks actually existed in this dimension. That in itself was exciting. The fact that she was actually _in_ the same dimension as them, where the things that happened with the show were _real_…well that was thrilling! She wondered if they were actually at the same point in the show, or if they were behind, or had moved past the last episode. Either way, what fun!

"I don't know how it happened, but this is one of the coolest things ever to happen to me." She giggled to herself. "The only thing that could make it cooler would be if I could be like I was in my stories…….I wish…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no, no, you silly girl, no! This is not what it was meant for!" A silver-haired woman cried, looking at the scene in horror. "Stop, stop please before you do something we'll all regret!"

"I wish….." her voice echoed, soft and tremory, like a whisper, around the room.

"No…"she pleaded. "Don't, please…"

"I wish I could be like I am in my stories." She said with a slow, dreamy smile.

"No, no, take it back! Take it back before it's too late, girl!"

"I really wish I could." She finished with a sigh. The silver haired woman, whose name was Rhianna, echoed the sigh, and lifted her hand. A silvery wisp drifted from her.

"Granted," she began, then watched, horrified, as the silvery wisp contorted violently, growing and rapidly changing color to a vivid green. It had soon grown to her height, shaped itself to a ball, and was spinning rapidly. Before she could rein it in, it shot itself into the crystal she had been watching the girl from. "What have you done?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh well, it's just a wish. Wishes don't come true." Cathy laughed softly to herself. "Then again, I'm here, that shouldn't be happening either. Maybe I'll get lucky at some point." But that brought up another question. What in the world was she doing here? It couldn't be a totally random thing, not even _this_ show was that weird. So she'd either been brought here, which would indicate the Saurians, though what purpose they could have for her she couldn't fathom, or she'd been sent here, which would involve some outside power bringing her in. Given the lack of lizards, her money would have to be on the second option. But who would have brought her here?

She probably would have stayed on this thought train for a while, but her attention was diverted by a light streaking across the sky. "A shooting star, or an insidious plot to take over the world? You be the judge." Cathy giggled to herself. Corny maybe, but so many of the jokes in the show were. That's when she noticed that the light was still moving, and it was getting bigger? "I wasn't serious, I wasn't serious! I don't want it to be an insidious plot to take over the world, I'll take the shooting star…" She trailed off to a whisper as the light grew closer and closer. The nearer it came, the more she could make it out. Now it was a roughly spherical shape, green in color, …and gigantic. It was also slowing down as it got closer to her. She stared, entranced, until it began actually circling her. The thing was taller than she was and it was circling like a vulture.

"This…is just a little freaky." She muttered, watching it circle around and around. Suddenly it stopped directly in front of her. It felt almost like a staring contest for one extraordinarily long moment, before the light encompassed her. At first, nothing much seemed to happen, the light was simply there, almost like a cocoon. Cocoons, however, wouldn't have contracted like the light suddenly did. It absorbed into her skin, so she seemed to glow a fluorescent green for a moment, then the pain wracked her…and the world seemed to explode.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An eerie silence encompassed the city of Anaheim, California. A person who was walking around the streets would have been able to attest to the strange event that was occurring, but there were precious few of those around at this time of the evening. Tanya was on watch with Drake One, currently rather bored. Nothing had been going on recently, even the local criminal element was laying low, it seemed. There had been so little activity lately that it was actually on screen saver mode. Wildwing was going nuts waiting for something to happen. This was usually the point, she reflected, when something actually did.

The thought had perfect timing. Drake One blinked out of screen saver, registered what looked like a huge energy reading, then was suddenly blank. That coincided with the lights going out. Tanya stared for all of two seconds.

"Wildwing!" She shouted. Mallory, Grin, and Duke were out on a publicity stunt Phil had arranged and wouldn't be back until tomorrow, so it was just herself, Wildwing and Nosedive in the Pond tonight. Nosedive wasn't exactly the first person you would call on during a crisis, so hopefully Wildwing was within hearing distance. The backup generator would kick on after two minutes, but the base would be dark until then. Fortunately, she heard him running right towards the Ready Room.

"Tanya, what happened?" she heard him ask. All she could see of him was the red glow of the Mask's eyes. Just as he reached her, the emergency lights flickered on.

"D'well, Drake One was on screen saver, then popped back to normal, showed a huge energy reading. It must have caused a massive power surge, Drake One cut out, our fusion generator cut out, everything electronic that was on cut out"

"Everything? Including our teleportation shield? And our security system?"

"Everything. We need to figure out exactly what happened and fix it, fast. We're really vulnerable until we get it all repaired."

"Where's Nosedive? We're going to need his help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHIP!" The three henchmen cowered at the bellow, the deckplates rattling as the warlord approached. As common an occurrence as this scenario was, you'd think they'd be used to it by now.

"Well, uh..it..you see.." Siege began, glancing nervously at the flickering bridge lights, the snowy monitors, wondering how to explain what he didn't know.

"Mighta been a virus Siege picked up from that video game site, everyone knows they're swamped with those things." Chameleon interjected, only to have Siege's massive orange hand clap down over his mouth.

"You moron, you're the one who goes to those sites, not me!" he snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Dragaunus roared.

"M'lord, I kn-" Wraith began, only to be cut off as a radio signal sputtered through. A few well-placed blows brought the signal in properly.

"-and officials are still searching for the reason behind the massive blackout that has swept throughout Anaheim and parts of LA. Technicians are saying that whatever it was had the same effect as an electromagnetic pulse. If anyone has any information regarding the incident or has seen anything, please call the following number." Immediately after the announcer read off the number, they switched to a commercial.

"As I was saying m'lord, I sensed the disturbance just before it hit us." Wraith intoned.

"And just what would this disturbance happen to have been?"

"Pure energy……from one being." Wraith replied. Knowing the Overlord the way he did, any mention of energy would perk his interest.

"Indeed? What kind of energy?"

"I believe, m'lord, that it was magic, but I could be mistaken. If we can find the entity it came from then-" he was cut off once more, this time by one of the monitors fizzling to a staticky image. Another strategic hit to the main board made the picture clear enough to show Phineas P. Viper, head of Vipertronics Industries.

"Dragaunus! I thought we had an arrangement that you'd inform me before you did anything like this!"

"And just what makes you so certain that I did this?" he hissed.

"Y-you didn't?" Viper's face clearly registered confusion for a moment. "Then who did?"

"I'm not certain, but I intend to find out. To do that I'll need some equipment to make the necessary repairs to my ship."

"But I need it to get my industry back up to full capacity!" the man sputtered indignantly. The Saurian Overlord tolerated that for all of two seconds.

"I'm _not_ asking, Viper. Understood?" he leaned towards the monitor, baring his teeth.

Viper gulped visibly. "Perfectly."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooooof. Anybody get the number of that bus?" Cathy groaned as she slowly got to her feet. "Talk about your head trips." Whatever had just happened, she had gotten exactly what she wished for…of course, not without consequences. The pain had been excruciating. From what she knew now, her body hadn't been able to handle the initial amount of energy, so the first thing that had happened was the alteration of every single cell in her body so she _could_ handle the energy. That was probably where the pain rolled in.

As her head cleared, she glanced around at the park. Everything seemed much darker than before, she couldn't see any lights on, even those big lights that had lined the path she'd taken to come in here. She didn't hear any car horns, people, any noise at all come to think of it. What would the reason be for that? The streets had been empty before, admittedly, but there had at least been background noise. Now there was just…silence.

Or maybe it was just her. All of her senses seemed to be on hyperdrive. She could feel the energy skittering along her skin, coursing through her veins. And that was just the start. She could feel the people, the plants and animals, all of the life energy of the local area. The sheer amount of it was staggering. She knew that if she needed it, she could tap in. Scary thought, that.

"Well, now that I can handle it, where did that extra energy go?" she wondered. "I know that it tried to insinuate itself. but it's not there now, I can't feel it. If I were a giant mass of energy and couldn't go where I needed, where would I…….oh no." she trailed off as a thought hit her. "It couldn't have…it didn't.." She jumped up into a tree suddenly, not even stopping to realize how amazing it was that she could do so, especially since she'd never managed to properly climb one. A look around at the surrounding park area and buildings confirmed what she suspected: There were no lights on as far as the eye could see, and the stars were brilliant overhead without any light pollution. Far away on the horizon, an orange glow betrayed the presence of artificial light, but nothing like that was really close by. There was only one appropriate thing to do.

"Oops."


	2. Transformations

A New Enemy?

Disclaimer I already said it at the beginning, I don't own the mighty Ducks. This'll be the last time I take up space with this thing.:)

Special Thanks to my reviewers for such kind words. I'm feeling brave enough to post the second chapter.

'_Interior monologue'_- this happens once or twice in this chapter, and will continue to signal inner thoughts throughout the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The parking lot at Vipertronics Industries was as silent as the rest of Anaheim had become. Backup generators gave the technicians enough light to see by to begin replacing the transformers on the power lines. It was more than enough for the Saurians to see by as they brought in a truck to cart the parts they wanted to take.

Siege clambered out of the semi truck they'd "borrowed" while Wraith and Chameleon were already out of the van they'd driven. He got about five steps from the truck before he heard a resounding CRACK! and was sent to the ground by a body colliding with his from above. He went down hard. The other two henchmen turned at the noise

"Eugh…remind me not to try that again." Chameleon heard a female voice say. "What the heck?" he gaped as she got up and moved away from Siege. As the light fell better, he could see that it was a human girl.

"Chameleon, this is no time to be doing your voice impressions..oh." Wraith realized. Surprisingly, she didn't seem mildly frightened by their appearance, which sent most humans running in panic.

"What's the big idea!" Siege roared, lurching to his feet.

"Hmmm?" she replied, sounding mildly distracted. "Oh, that. It was a misdirected teleport, I suppose, I'm rather new at this." she shrugged carelessly. For some reason this seemed to enrage him.

"I'll give you new." he snarled and took a swipe at her. She hopped backwards, he missed, and tumbled back to the ground.

"Now that's not very nice." the girl chided mildly, sounding for all the world like she was scolding a child. Then she dodged a fireball. "Hey! What's with you?"

"Group togetherness?" Chameleon smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wildwing, Tanya and Nosedive were in the middle of making repairs when the Migrator pulled up. Mallory, Duke and Grin piled out.

"Hey, what are you guys doing back? We weren't expecting you until sometime tomorrow." Nosedive looked up as they ran in.

"We heard what happened over the radio and decided to come back early." Mallory said. "Is everything ok here?"

"You left early?" Wildwing asked. When she nodded, he couldn't help the smirk that flicked across his face. "Bet Phil loved that."

"He'll deal with it." Duke chuckled. "But what happened here? The whole town is dark."

"Some kind of power surge wiped out everything electrical. I think I've almost got Drake One ready to boot up again though, so keep your fingers crossed."

"Do we know what caused the surge though? Do you think this is some new thing of Draggy's? Maybe he's stealing more electricity for something." Nosedive wondered aloud.

"I don't think so, Drake One registered a massive energy reading before it went offline. If he was stealing electricity it would've read it as a drain." Tanya said, placing the circuit boards back into the giant computer.

"I wouldn't put it past him to have some kind of plot going though." Mallory growled.

"We'll know soon enough. How's everything out in the city?" Wildwing inquired.

"It's about what you would expect, people are wandering around the streets and asking each other what's going on as if their next door neighbor will know more than they do. There isn't any mass looting as of yet, but I wouldn't put it past some of the humans we've met." the redhead sighed.

"And…done!" Tanya exclaimed, hitting the power button. The screen flickered, showed some static, then booted up. After a few minutes of scanning through some files, Tanya looked slightly happier, maybe because her baby was up and running again. "Alright, well, according to this, there was definitely some kind of huge energy blast, that's what overloaded everything. It originated in the park, but that's all I can find from that. There was no trace of this energy before it surged outward, no bombs or anything were set off, we would know about that."

"So that means….we know nothing." Nosedive frowned, serious for once.

"D'well, yes, but-" Tanya spun around as Drake One's alarm rang out. "It's tracking energy over at Vipertronics! And that's the same energy pattern put out by the Saurians' blasters."

"Let's go team!" Wldwing shouted, happy to be doing something, rather than just sitting there and waiting. They hurried to the Migrator, screeching out of the underground passage in their hurry to get there before the Saurians skipped out. While they were on their way, Wildwing contacted Klegghorn. They'd made a deal with the short-tempered police captain to at least let him know when something was going on. What he decided to do with the information was up to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing is hitting this kid!" Chameleon shouted to Wraith in a slightly panicky voice.

"You know, you would think that you guys had never misteleported before." she remarked, dodging yet another fireball. That got their attention. "Like that time with Mondo Man or the time you wanted to get the world's largest ruby, or-"

"How do you know about that?" Siege grumbled, glaring at her.

"How did that go, hmmm.. 'Guidance system in these teleporters don't work for diddly!'" she mimicked, getting Siege's voice down to a tee.

"That's fairly disconcerting." Wraith commented, glancing at her speculatively.

"I've got more." she smirked at him. He opened his mouth to reply, when a screech cut him short.

The Ducks piled out of the Migrator to a very strange scene. Siege, Wraith and Chameleon were standing there, staring at a human girl, who was regarding the Ducks idly.

"Well, saved me some trouble tracking you down." she finally said.

"What are you Saurian sleaze buckets up to now?" Wildwing demanded. Siege chuckled maliciously.

"You think you know everything, don't you Duck? This hit us as hard as anyone else."

"What did?" the human asked, confusion appearing on her face.

"Tell me you didn't notice the city wide blackout." Nosedive said incredulously.

"Oh, that. Listen, I'm sorry, I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but..why are you all staring at me like that?"

"You…did that?" Nosedive sputtered.

"Umm..yeah?" she said, smiling sheepishly.

"You took out all of the electrical systems in Anaheim and some of LA?" Wildwing asked disbelievingly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the Saurians were gone, but was willing to let that go in light of this piece of news.

"Look, I didn't mean to, and if I knew how it happened, I probably wouldn't do it again, but it's done now." The Ducks looked at each other.

"Well, strictly speaking I need to take you into custody." Wildwing said after a minute. "For protection, of course."

"I am NOT going to jail for something I didn't do intentionally." she frowned at him. A police car pulled up.

"Grin, take her into custody…nicely though." Klegghorn and two other cops stepped out of the car, just in time to see Grin go sailing backwards past him. Klegghorn's face registered astonishment.

"Freeze!" one of the other cops said, pulling his gun out and pointing it at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled slowly.

"I don't think so."

"I'm warning you."

"And I'm _telling_ you, it's not a good idea." Her face suddenly seemed serious. She took a step towards him, his finger squeezed the trigger. She went down hard.

"Darnit Wilson, you know better!" Klegghorn whirled around and glowered at him.

"I-I..it was an accident!" Wilson stammered, as Tanya went to check on the girl.

"She's passed out, but she's breathing, and her heartbeat is steady..I don't know.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening plant supervisor glared at the three Saurians. Not that he dared to deny them anything they came for, but he didn't have to be happy about it.

"How did you lose _fifteen_ monitors? Even we didn't lose that many."

"Ah, well, our boss gets excited easy, and he tends to blow stuff up when things aren't going so good."

"Hasn't he ever heard of stress management?"

"For him, that IS stress management."

The manager sighed, and directed a few people to start loading up the required items. Just then, a gunshot cracked outside. "What the-?"

Chameleon glanced at Wraith. "Ya think something important is going on out there?"

"Nothing that concerns us. Just get the items we need, and we'll leave. You know what he'll do to us if we take too long." the wizened sorcerer intoned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya backed away as the girl stirred. "She's coming around."

"I need to invest in painkillers." she grumbled, noticing her torn up shoulder.

"You were shot." Nosedive volunteered helpfully. She sent him a withering look.

"And the bullet is still in there. Why don't we take you to a hospital and get it out." Tanya began, as the girl rose to her feet.

"It's not in there for long." she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. Her skin shifted to a bright shade of blue.

"Um…is she supposed to be doing that?" Nosedive asked as she seemed to shoot up about eight inches in height, her feet shredding her shoes as they arched up and sprouted talons. A hiss escaped her as wings and a tail burst from her back, revealing fangs in place of her canines. The bullet that had been imbedded in her shoulder fell to the ground with a Tink. Her fingernails became far longer and sharper, and small protusions formed a crest on her forehead. The wings pulled close around her for a moment, then flared out as the transformation completed. Her eyes opened, she glanced around the area. When she spotted the rookie who'd shot her, her eyes narrowed.

"Holy donuts, it's one of those lizards!" Klegghorn shouted. Ignoring the short police captain, she stalked towards Wilson, clawed fingers flexing menacingly. The shaking officer was frozen in place, hunkered down behind the police car door, arms positioned in the partially open window. She stopped, staring down at him.

"You just shot me!" she spat, slapping her hand down over his wrist. As a shower of green sparks shot out from the contact, the Ducks aimed their puck launchers at her, ready to shoot. She spun around, glowered at them, and vanished. They lowered their weapons, glancing back at the rookie, then gaped in astonishment. Where an average human had been standing was a black-scaled Saurian, struggling to free his arms from the partially opened window. His tail lashed as he concentrated on the task at hand, only looking up when they brought the puck launchers up again, this time aimed at him.

"Ummm, a little help please, Captain Klegghorn?" he pleaded, wide brown eyes fixed on the Ducks. Klegghorn blinked. He knew that voice.

"Wilson?" he asked incredulously. Wildwing motioned for the Ducks to lower their weapons once more.

"Captain, I can't get my hands out from the window….." the rookie started, then took a good, long look at said appendages. His mouth opened to scream, but what came out was a full-throated roar. Mallory reflexively brought her launcher back up, as Duke whipped out his sword. Wildwing, though startled, was thinking a bit more clearly, and activated the mask, scanning the new figure.

"Well….that's definitely a Saurian." He stated after a full scan.

"Now see here! That's MY rookie you're talking about!" Klegghorn's fists were clenched tight by his sides.

"Umm…sir? I'm sorry, but my hands _really_ hurt." Wilson's voice broke in. Klegghorn blinked, and went over to let the window down. Hands free, Wilson immediately began rubbing the wrists to get circulation back.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Mallory looked at Wildwing. The team captain glanced over at the Saurian, who was rubbing his wrists and meekly receiving a "don't fire until I say so" lecture from Klegghorn.

"Well" he started, rubbing a hand over his head, "I don't think WE really need to do anything. I mean, he IS a police officer."

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, but while we've been sitting here mooning over the big black rookie there, the_ real_ Saurians have amscrayed on us" Duke interjected, jerking his thumb at the empty place where the semi truck had been parked. Wildwing sighed.

"Umm, Wildwing?" Klegghorn ventured. The white mallard turned and faced him. "Could you…maybe give my rookie a ride back to the station? I don't think he's gonna fit into the squad car anymore."

"Oh sure, why not. I mean, it's not like we know where the Saurians are now anyway." Nosedive rolled his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siege and Chameleon were unloading items from the truck; Wraith was supervising. At one point, Siege was hefting a particularly large crate, with the help of Chameleon in his body builder shapeshift, when a flashing light on one of the control boards caught the green Saurian's eye. This naturally made him let go of the crate. Siege howled his protest as the box landed on his foot.

"You meathead, what's the big idea!"

"One of the alarms is going off." Chameleon pointed at the light. "Someone's in the ship."

"What! Where?" Wraith quickly went over to the station. "It doesn't say where, just that there was an unauthorized entry….we need to tell Lord Dragaunus."

"Awww..do we have to?" Chameleon whined. "Isn't he upset enough already?"

"Guess who's turn it is?" Siege snickered at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship was dark, difficult to navigate when you'd only seen a few areas of it before. She was doing her best not to get herself lost while she was looking for the engine room.

"It's too bad they never showed where anything was on this ship…" she started, only to be interrupted by a thunderous roar, one that reverberated off the walls. "And I think I've just been found out. Ooh, this room looks promising." She ventured a little farther down the darkened hallway, coming upon an opened doorway. "Good, it is the engine room…now let's see if it's here…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chameleon slunk towards the engine room, hoping, but not really believing, that he'd find someone. He was very surprised, therefore, when he heard something moving around inside the room. Nervously, the shapeshifter edged around the door, peering inside. He received a big shock when he saw a shape crouched down where they had held the bulerium crystals before they exploded. It turned, saw him, and its eyes took on a demonic red glow.

"AAAHH!" he yelped and ran back out of the room. Back in the hallway, Siege was lumbering towards him

"What are you yelling about this time?." he rumbled.

"There's someone in the engine room." the shapeshifter panted. Siege rolled his eyes, and lumbered into the engine room. Chameleon peeked his head around the edge of the doorway to watch. Siege confronted the intruder with his usual style: run headfirst into the person and ask questions when they regained consciousness. It might have worked, if they hadn't countered with a fireball. Right before it hit, Chameleon could see who the intruder was, though he couldn't believe his eyes. Siege came rolling out of the room. She turned her gaze back onto him. Chameleon, deciding that discretion was definitely the better course of action, turned tail and ran. He tripped over Siege and came rolling to a stop at the feet of Dragaunus, accompanied by Wraith.

"May we presume you found something?" Wraith asked, sounding mildly amused.

"That's a good presumption." he replied shakily. Dragaunus raised a brow at the small Saurian, about to comment when a loud clatter in the engine room caught his attention. Wraith suddenly stiffened.

"That energy again…it was just here, but it disappeared, m'lord."

"It was that human who knocked all the power out, Wraith, I saw her in there." Chameleon stated.

"You saw a human in the eng- Did you just say she was the reason the power was knocked out?"

"Yeah I heard the ducks talking about it just before we left."

"And now she's in MY engine room?" The Overlord's eye twitched.

"Uh huh" Chameleon nodded. "Why? Is that…bad?"

"GET HER!"

The Saurians stormed into the engine room. A quick glance revealed nothing.

"I want a full sweep now!" Dragaunus barked.

After a few moments Siege reported back, "All clear sir. There's nothing here."

"It must have been the result of a teleportation then." Wraith mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Fine. Keep me informed of any future teleportations, _particularly_ if it's on my ship" the Overlord glowered once at him, stomping out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serious wardrobe malfunction had brought her to LA. Her, a small town, small time girl, in LA!. It smelled funny. But it was still LA! At this time of night, the city was marginally quieter than it would be during the day, but her torn shirt, pants, and the leftovers of her shoes were still getting some funny looks. That was saying a lot, in a place like this, where it was easy to get lost in the crowd.

She'd bypassed a few shops that held nothing of interest to her. For some reason, she didn't want normal clothing, she wanted something more than ordinary; more than human. Perhaps that was because she was more than human….'_Whoa girl. When did we start thinking like that?' _she scolded herself.

She'd been letting herself work on instinct, her feet choosing their own steps, when she screeched to a stop, and stared in a window. Nose and fingers pressed to the glass, she peered inside. The store was closed, it was dark, but she could see just fine. There, tucked in the back, was her target. It was such a dark black that it almost shone blue at certain angles, a square-cut, two piece. It needed a little altering, but _this_ was the one she wanted.

"Pretty.." she breathed, pressing closer to the window. It wasn't until she was inside that she realized she'd passed right through the glass. ' _Magic does have it's advantages.'_ she mentally chuckled, making her way towards the item of her interest. Looking it over thoroughly, she decided that this would be for her Saurian transformation. Of course, that would mean she'd have to transform to try it on…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She examined herself critically in the three-way mirror, turning this way and that, figuring out what needed to be done. She'd need a hole for the tail, that was a given; the sleeves would need shortening and tightening, and the midriff of the top just had to go. The skirt had a nice fit to it, but she wanted it a little bit more daring, and a little less confining.

Well, the top first. This would at least be a fun way to use her magic, The sleeves sheared off almost completely, leaving her with slightly loose sleeves that went a little down her arms. Next, she focused on making them snugger, until they were fitted, but not uncomfortably tight. She frowned down at her stomach, which was covered in a shapeless black length of cloth that went down so far as to cover the waistline of the skirt.

"I finally get toned and I can't show it? I don't think so." she muttered, waving a hand. The material methodically peeled around and around until she was left with a short-sleeved top that was about the same length as a sports bra. "Better, much better." In the back, she left a thinner strip of cloth, to accommodate the movement of her wings.

Next, she looked at the skirt. The length was just about to her ankles, which was fine, but the skirt fit too closely to allow total freedom of movement. The tail hole was easy, she just had to make an opening for it, and it took care of the rest. "Movement, movement" she muttered, tapping her foot and thinking. "Oh!" another wave, and the skirt had split up the sides, right about to the hip. A little extra fabric cut away, and she could move about as she pleased. It showed leg, but that was alright, that gave her the more daring look.

She looked herself over again. "Now it looks plain" she pouted. A glint on the rack caught her eye. Turning to it, she found her answer. "Of course! When in doubt, accessorize!" she laughed, grabbing the chunky gold belt. It covered the waistline of the skirt, making it appear as if it were in two pieces. "There. Oh, I like…." She grinned at the mirror, preening in front of it. "That's it, all done here. Although I suppose I should pay…." She dug in the pocket of her torn jeans, unearthing her wallet, and dumped some bills on the counter, along with the leftover scraps of material. Humming happily, she sashayed to the front of the store, checked to make sure no one was right outside, and passed through the glass once again, not even glancing at the tiny, flashing light on the camera in the corner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Wildwing was facing Klegghorn again, who was looking severely harassed, not to mention tired.

"Have you had any luck finding her?" he asked. The white mallard shook his head.

"I'm sorry, we haven't. There haven't been any traces of teleportation energy, and there weren't any more energy surges either. I couldn't track anything with the Mask at all. It's like she disappeared. But how's your rookie?"

The short police sighed. "Adjusting. He doesn't have family nearby, but if he stays like this, we're going to have to inform them. I'd prefer to avoid that if we could. How do you tell a family that one of them has been turned into a giant walking talking lizard?"

"I don't really know…but, she might come back for him. If you see or hear anything, please let us know immediately. You know how to reach us.." Wildwing replied, and turned to leave.

"Hey, Wildwing. I was wondering…." The police captain's voice was tentative, quiet. This was so unusual that the drake immediately turned.

"What is it, Captain?"

"What…was that thing? I've never seen anything like it, and I thought that maybe you might know…"

"I'm not sure, to be honest with you. I've never seen that kind of transformation before. If we do find out, I'll let you know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far, her instincts had been great at guiding her. That's why she was now at the door of what had to be one of the seediest bars in Anaheim. She did a quick once-over of her appearance, making sure that she was bound to be the most attractive thing in there. Thanks to a little more shopping, she should be pretty well set. The figure-hugging jeans looked good, the shirt was low-cut without being too much so. Her hair, she'd left that loose, it was only shoulder-length as a human. For that interesting touch, she'd strung a small piece of bulerium crystal around her throat. She'd strapped her feet into high-heeled sandals to complete the look. The bouncer eyed her up and down as she strode by him, but said nothing. She threw out a strong "hands off" vibe.

One inside, she had to pause a moment to let herself adjust to the dim, smoky interior. "I think I overdressed" she murmured. The inside looked about as inviting as the outside, which wasn't saying much. Her eyes swept over the dingy booths, the cracked floor tiles. What could possibly be here that she'd need? She stopped on one figure, who sat slumped over a glass.

Bingo.

The reed thin mad was dressed in too-high pants, suspenders, and a white button-down shirt, pocket protector firmly in place. His hair was a reddish-brown, frizzing and unkempt. All that was missing to make the _perfect_ nerd was the geeky glasses. Alvin Yasbeck. She sidled up to the bar, shooting a pretty smile at the bartender. He gave her a sappy grin back. Leaning against the counter, she waited for Alvin to acknowledge her. When he didn't right away, she cleared her throat. He looked up at her, eyes bugging out.

"Hey there. I'm Cathy. What's your name?" she smiled sweetly.

"Al-Alvin." he managed to stammer out.

"Alvin, huh? Interesting name….you seem kind of down, what's wrong?" His response was a 'why are you talking to me?' look. This would take some work….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So after I did all that to save the city, they arrested me!" he was worked up well now.

"Poor guy. How come you're out now?" she responded sympathetically.

"They didn't have any reason to keep me, technically, so they had to let me go. It was still one of the worst days…stinkin' space freaks."

"Space freaks?" she raised a brow.

"The Ducks. It's all their fault. Earth doesn't need their kind of hero. We should have human heroes.."

"Hmm….you may be right. But you said you managed to stop them for a while, right?"

"Yeah" he brightened, his skinny chest swelling with pride. "I made a substance I called Ducktonite. It robbed them of _their_ superpowers, made them weak."

"Really? How'd you know how to make it?" she breathed, for all the world looking like the dumb groupie, wide-eyed at his impressive mind.

"I'm a PhD in physics, and I minored in chemistry. It was easy enough to figure out a substance to stop them" he was preening now.

"Wow. You must be really smart."

"Yeah, well…" he blushed slightly. It was almost too easy. "That's the hard part. Breaking down a substance into its chemical components is mostly what I do. Lately it's been work for the government, looking for illegal…things." he cut himself off. No matter, she wasn't looking for that. But he'd given her the lead-in she needed.

"That sounds cool" she sighed wistfully, pushing her hair back away from her face. Oh, she had his attention all right. This guy had to be starved for female attention. Some part of her felt sorry for him, even felt a bit bad at using him this way. She forcibly shoved the feeling down. There wasn't any sense in stopping now. "You know, I've never seen anything like that." If he didn't grab at this, he was more dense than she thought.

"Would you like too?" Yup. Pathetically eager.

"I think…" she allowed a tiny grin, "I just might."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy had to give the guy credit, he was a genius when he was at work. He'd pulled a couple of common household items, and shown her how to break them down into component parts. Now he was analyzing rocks, looking for crystal formations. _This_ was what she'd been waiting for. Carefully, she dropped a small fragment of bulerium crystal that she'd stolen from the Raptor into his sample pile. He was chattering on, so excited to have someone that seemed interested in his work. She sighed inwardly. The part of her that felt sorry for him was _loudly_ insisting on somehow repaying him. She already knew what he'd like the most, but she wasn't willing to be the sacrificial lamb. So while he was testing and chattering, she was responding halfway, while casting around for an answer.

She was still looking when the computer made a strange noise.

"Now that's odd." Alvin frowned at the computer. She slid off her chair and peered over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"The computer didn't recognize the composition of this…but it should, it's supposed to be able to recognize everything."he muttered half to himself, fingers flying over the keyboard. "I'm setting it to do a full-out chemical analysis. It should only be a few minutes."

"What's the sample?"

"This right here" he gestured to the slide, not looking at it. It was the crystal piece. Good. She was almost surprised he hadn't recognized it, but then, he'd been paying more attention to being the superhero. A wicked grin flitted across her face, briefly, but she'd have to learn to have a little more control.

The computer bleeped this time. He leaned in towards the monitor. "Even more strange"

"What is it?" she queried.

"Well, look at this. I don't know how much chemistry you've had, but see here? These are the components." She read where he pointed.

"Carbon, methane and boron?" Well what do you know, Buzz had been right.

"Yeah. They normally don't combine like this. The structure is incredibly unstable" Tell her something she didn't know.

"Does that mean it would break?"

"Really easily at say, room temperature or higher. The cooler the area, the better. It's incredibly conductive though, it might even amplify energy. But the stability….it's a heck of a tradeoff" he was muttering to himself again. "Now if we did this…" he tapped a few more keys. The structure changed. "This one is a lot more stable, and it still conducts really well."

"What did you do?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I added in a molecule of silicon. It stabilized it, but didn't really change the overall structure too much." His voice faded as she lost herself in thought. Was that all it would take? But how would she charge it? No matter, she decided, shaking her head. She'd figure it out. Meanwhile…

"Hey, I appreciate this. You've really helped me out, even if you don't know how. So…" she held up her hand, a business card flicking up between her fingers. She stared at it for a second.

"Here. Go to the address, ask for the name on the card" she commanded, adding a subtle mental 'push' to it. He took the card as if in a daze, gazing down at it.

"Cordelia Metzger…what?" he began, looking up at her, only to find her gone, along with the sample slide.

She smiled and waved as she sauntered past the guard. Now she knew what she needed, she just needed to get the materials. It would have been convenient to just take what she needed from here, but she didn't want to get Alvin in any more trouble, and the guard had seen her. Oh well, there were plenty of other chemical plants…

'_I wonder what was on that card…and where it came from anyway….'_


End file.
